Rainy Monday
by KaySnap55
Summary: Lily is trying to get to the castle but its pouring down rain. As she struggles, who comes to her rescue? James of course. T to be safe


**This idea came from Burdge-bug on Devianart, so props to her. If you want to see the picture, (which is really good btw), look up Burdge-bug on devianart, and in her gallery look up rainy Monday. The link won't work sorry =[**

Lily POV

"Professor Rally has GOT to be kidding." Lily muttered, peering outside the greenhouses into the relentless rain. Some kids had already made a run for it, and she watched as their black forms retreated up the hill to the castle. She didn't have herbology with anyone, so she was alone mostly. Sometimes she paired up with a kind hufflepuff, Alice, but Alice as sick today. Lucky. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted out into the open, instantly becoming soaked to the skin as tiny pellets of rain pricked her skin.

Flipping her hood up over her drenched hair, she battled against the wind and rain. It was like a huge wave crashing into her, again and again and again. She could feel herself slipping, and desperately tried to keep her footing in the gloopy mud._ If James was here…_ she thought._ Wait James? God the rain must really be getting to me._ Shaking her head quickly, Lily gasped when a bright bolt of lightening lit up the sky, showing a silliout of a person on a broomstick. She tumbled head over heels, sliding back down the hill she had just succeeded in struggling up.

Mud coated the back over her cloak as Lily pushed herself up irritably. Stupid Professor Rally._ I should have just skipped. Like a normal person._ Straitening her strap on her shoulder, Lily sighed and gazed up the hill, keeping the rain out of her eyes. Whimpering, she bowed her head and pushed her way foreword._ I'm never going to make it back up._

James POV

Blowing on my whistle, I flew towards the ground unsteadily. "Ok guys!" I shouted above the wind. "And Gals" I added, seeing some of my teammate's resentful looks. "We obviously cant practice AT ALL so get back up to the castle, we can come back out once it clears."

Everyone sped off towards the lockers. Wiping the rain off my glasses in amusement, I mounted my broom again. I like flying in the rain, it cleared my head. Of thoughts about difficult things. Mostly Lily.

Lily. Just her name took my breath away. Sure I was absolutely love-struck, I tried to keep it hidden, mostly because Sirius gave me so much grief about it. Lifting my face to the sky, I sighed with relief as cool water rushed over my face, washing away the dirt and grime of practice. I swooped through the sky, fighting the wind that threatened to sweep me off course. _I wonder if she's still at the greenhouses?_

Angling myself towards where I thought the greenhouses were, I leaned over and shot foreword. Lightning cracked over my head, but I ignored it. I had flown in these conditions plenty of times before. What caught me off guard though was the figure that slid down the hill. A figure with unmistakable red hair._ Lily…_

3rd POV

Lily almost cried when she lost her footing again. Luckily, she was on the path now so she could grab onto a nearby rock. Struggling to pull herself up, she was glad for the sudden burst of rain. It washed the mud away. She had tried taking her wand out and casting a spell around her to ward the rain off, but it didn't work.

James sped towards her, pulling a coin out of his pocket and transforming it into a red umbrella. He was very good at transformation. Tucking his wand back inside his pocket he came to a stop over Lily. Popping the umbrella open, he smiled down at her as her head shot up.

A look of confusion came over her face, before a small smile spread across it. Green eyes sparkling she laughed with delight.

"You KNOW James, if I'm already soaked, it doesn't really help." A shiver ran down his spine. "Well it's ok, cause I'm here now." Flashing the petite girl a stunning smile, he extended his hand.

Lil started. "You want me to- ride on it? In the rain?" she squeaked, a look of terror coming over her face. "I like flying, but not in the rain!" James laughed, pushing his sopping black hair out of his eyes. 'Come on Lils, I didn't bring this umbrella to you for nothing. It'll be fun."

Lily closed her eye and tentivly extended her small, quivering hands. Large, warm ones engulfed her own, and James yanked her up eagerly. Almost instinctively, she swung her leg up over the broomstick, but clutched James for dear life. Snuggling her face in his quidditch uniform, which was very wet by the way, she breathed in his scent. A musky almost cinnimony smell. "You ready Lils?" James's voice drifted back, masked by the pounding of the rain. Nodding into him, she let out a scream as he shot upwards.

The red umbrella spun away from them, whipping in the wind. Lily clutched James tighter around the middle! "JAAAMMEEESS!" her cry was torn away by the wind. They looped upwards, before spiraling towards the ground again. Lily's red hair streamed behind her. Letting out a whoop of joy, James held his hands up. "Put your hands down!" lily screamed. Turning to smirk at her, he stuck his tongue out. Rolling her eyes, Lily snuggled closer to him, trying to let his warmth spread through her skin. She was frozen.

He slowed his broom down, and they floated over Hogwarts, ignoring the sheet of icy rain that poured down on them. The red umbrella whipped around them in the rain before getting dragged up in the swirling currents. "James it's freezing!" Lily yelled, pushing her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. "OK ok fine." Angling downwards, he shot towards the ground, prompting a scream from the redhead sitting behind him. Turning around he chuckled. "Come on Lily its not that bad-"

"TREE!" She screeched. "YOU'RE GOING TO RUN INTO A TREE!" Spinning back around, James's eyes widened comically before veering sharply to the left to avoid the oncoming trunk. "OK get me down get me down get me down." She muttered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Nodding wordlessly, he touched down right outside the entrance to the great hall.

"That was fun!" Lily claimed breathlessly, tying her soaking hair up out of her face. Her emerald eyes danced as she gazed up at James. "We should do it again sometime." Ruffling his hair nervously, his hazel eyes and she leaned forwards hesitantly, before shuffling back again, looking embarrassed. "So yeah it was, um it was fun." Turning, she went to enter the hall. "See you around James."_ James. She called me James not Potter!_ James straitened up happily, and began to follow her before she spun around and dashed back towards him and threw her arms around him, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Pulling back, James saw she had flushed the same color as her hair, and he reached around her and pulled her hair out of the tie, letting it tumble over her shoulders. Stroking her cheek, he smiled his crooked smile and twisted some of her hair in his fingers. "Its adorable when you blush." He whispered, kissing her again softly.

Linking hands, they both went to go inside, but leaning up against the door was a fiery red umbrella. Exchanging a grin, James leaned forwards and picked it up before throwing an arm around Lily and strolling inside.

"Is that an umbrella?"

"Lily and James-"

"James and that redhead-"

"An umbrella?"

"Aw they're adorable-"

James and Lily ignored the whispers as they walked through the halls, hand in hand, as James held in umbrella over the both of them. A red umbrella to be exact. They didn't care because finally, they had realized they were perfect for each other.

And all it took was a rainy Monday.


End file.
